Off The Clock
by luv2write0205
Summary: After a hard week of crime fighting, the ladies of the BAU decide to go on a girl's night out, but embark on a surprising confession by Emily… hints of H/P mentioned. Written for Whitewolf's "Outside the BAU" Challenge...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, but I own the right to use them in this story….

**Summary:** After a hard week of crime fighting, the ladies of the BAU decide to go on a girl's night out, but embark on a surprising confession by Emily…

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading this prompt that was assigned to me by **"Whitewolf**". This one shot was written for the "**Outside of the BAU Challenge**" (What our favorite heroes do in their free time). I chose Emily Prentiss as my main character. I was given the prompts: "A girl's night out and a confession".

_"Most people have never learned that one of the main aims in life is to enjoy it" -Samuel Butler_

***~OoO~***

**Off The Clock**

"Come on, Gumdrop. It'll be tons of fun!" Garcia pleaded, trying to persuade the stubborn brunette to go on a girl's night out with her and JJ.

"Garcia, I'm really tired. I don't feel like going out tonight".

"But, its Friday night" Garcia continued, "Okay, give me three good reasons why you shouldn't come".

"Okay, fine. I'll come along" Emily replied, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I mean, I guess it can be fun. The only things I've been doing on Friday nights are sitting with Sergio and watching movies".

"Yay!" Garcia cheered, tossing her curled, blonde hair into a ponytail. "I'll grab JJ and we'll be on our way". Emily adjusted the bottom of her black, plain dress and relaxed her foot in the black heels that she was wearing. She played with one of the brown curls that were in her hair impatiently. A minute later, Garcia reappeared, dragging a confused JJ along with her.

"Okay, so let's go ladies" Garcia announced. JJ exchanged a knowing look with Emily. Rolling her eyes at the technical analyst, JJ smirked and slung her black purse over her shoulder and fixed the straps of her blue dress.

***~OoO~***

"So, who wants some drinks tonight?" Garcia asked the two women once they had arrived at the bar. "I'm going to start with some Amstel Light beer".

"Get me one too" JJ answered. "Em, what would you like?"

"I'll have a beer too, thanks" Emily replied with a warm smile at the two blondes. She fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"Two beers coming right up, girls" Garcia answered cheerfully, leaving to go get the beers.

JJ knew that Emily was a private person, barely opening up to anyone, even her team. It was rare when she came right out and told them something without waiting a while to contemplate things.

"So, Em, what's his name?" JJ asked, a smirk forming on her full lips.

"Huh? What do you mean, JJ?" Emily asked, trying to act confused. She picked at her fingers nervously and refused to meet JJ's eyes.

"The guy you keep thinking about, that's what I mean" JJ continued. "I know that there's something on your mind that keeps distracting you tonight. So what is it?" Being a profiler, JJ could tell that there was something off about Emily, and she had a couple ideas about what the reason was.

"I hate the fact that you're a profiler now" Emily muttered, making JJ grin. By now, Garcia had returned to them with the beers and had plopped herself down next to JJ, sipping her beer casually. "Okay fine, I have a crush on this guy. You probably know who he is, but I'm down in the dumps because I can't have him".

"I knew it!" JJ and Garcia cried out at the same time. They slapped each other high fives, triumphantly. "I knew this was about a guy from the very beginning" Garcia continued.

"Wait, why can't you have him?" JJ asked curiously, seeing the look on Emily's face becoming slightly sadder.

"He already has a girlfriend" Emily mumbled, making Garcia and JJ nearly strain to hear her words. "I've wanted him for so long and I was stupid not to make a move. Now, he's taken. I should have figured that it would only be a matter of time before he was taken. He's so hot."

Emily rested her head in her hands and peered at her friends, who looked sympathetic and felt sorry for her. "Em, who is this guy?" Garcia asked. "I can make him so sorry that he ever was born in about ten minutes".

JJ suddenly realized that the person that Emily was talking about was Hotch. He had recently gotten a girlfriend, Beth Clemmons. That had to be who it was that Emily was talking about.

"Em?" JJ called lightly. "Is this Hotch that you are talking about?"

Emily nearly burst into tears. "Yes, it is Hotch! Since the day that I walked into his office, asking for a job, I wanted him. His eyes were so gorgeous and unique. Every night, I dream about his hands on my body, his lips on mine. After that dance with him at your wedding, JJ, my feelings for him got stronger, but the one thing that's holding me back is the fact that Beth is with him, now. " Emily took in a deep breath. "I had six years to tell him my feelings, and now, it's too late. Every single day, every passing moment, I think about him. All those times that I walked him to his apartment after his attack by Foyet, I wanted to never leave. I always felt that urge to kiss him, to comfort him, to really let him know that he wasn't alone".

By the time that Emily was finished speaking, she had stunned JJ and Garcia into silence. Even the entire bar had turned slightly quieter. JJ placed a hand on Emily's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Emily, I think you know what you have to do now" she began. "You have to tell him, even if he doesn't feel the same way; you have to let him know".

"But JJ, he's my boss. I'll be ruining our friendship if I say that to him".

"Em, you don't have to worry about him not feeling the same way about you" Garcia replied. "The way he looks at you, I wouldn't be thinking that he has anything but feelings for you".

"Really?" Emily asked. She didn't think that Hotch would ever feel the way that she felt.

"Yeah" JJ answered. "Now, go get your man".

Emily nodded. A fun song came over the speakers of the bar that they were in and the three friends went off to dance, Emily feeling satisfaction that her feelings for her boss were mutual to his.

***~OoO~***

_"What the world really needs is more love and less paper work". -Pearl Bailey_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
